


The Shark and The Weasle

by psychoticMeowbeast



Category: Naruto
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Dont ask why, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY, Itachi has insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticMeowbeast/pseuds/psychoticMeowbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Akatsuki is low on money, some sacrifices have to be made, like sharing rooms at an inn... Or beds.. (Fluff ensues..!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shark and The Weasle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'd like to apologize that they are probably out of character ^^" and I'd like to point out that throughout the work, the term "partner" is used, I used that in context of their partnership in the Akatsuki, not a romantic partnership, anyways, hope you enjoy! :33

They were on the last days of their trip back to the hideout after their previous mission. Itachi sighed softly as he looked around, the sun was just about to finish is descent into the sky, casting long shadows in front of him and Kisame as they entered a small town.

Night had fallen by the time they got a room at an inn. Itachi stood behind and let his partner pay for the room and get the key, sauntering off down the hallway towards the room as Kisame finished and bid the innkeeper goodnight.

"This is stupid," Itachi said aloud as Kisame got closer "I know we have to try and save money but is it necessary for us to share a room?" The way he asked his partner was more rhetorical, the Uchiha was just complaining to complain, he knew they couldn't fix the problem, but he felt like running the argument anyways.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but even leader requested we at least try to use as little money as possible."

"And by try he means making us sleep in the same bed?" Itachi's tone revealed that he was done discussing the topic.

Kisame sighed as he unlocked the door and went inside, taking his cloak off and throwing it onto a chair, he heard Itachi close the door behind them and do the same, throwing his cloak ontop of Kisame's. Itachi untied his hair, letting it fall into his face before slowly climbing into the bed, feeling a small wave of loathing wash over him 'I probably won't get much sleep -if any at all- tonight.' He thought as Kisame turned the lights off and laid on the other side of the bed. 

"Goodnight." Kisame said quietly. There was no reply from the Uchiha, only the soft sound of his breathing as the younger of the two tried desperately to fall asleep. 

Several hours passed, Kisame had fallen asleep fairly quickly, but Itachi had just laid there, looking into the darkness of the room as he thought about Konaha and Sasuke. A sense of worry became abrupt in his mind when he thought about his younger brother. He let out a particularly loud sigh, getting startled when he heard Kisame speak. 

"Still awake, huh?" He moved onto his side, facing Itachi before continuing "what is it this time?" His tone was kinder and more considerate as he spoke, though it may not seem like it all that often, Kisame cared greatly for Itachi.

"Nothing," he lied "you should go back to sleep though, we have to leave early." Itachi's tone was feigning on annoyance, this definitely wasn't the first night he's gotten no sleep, and Kisame knew that.

"You have to get sleep too, we've both got to leave early, remember?" Kisame tried to relay a more kind or even amused tone into his words. "Besides, what good would you be in battle if you fell asleep in the middle of it?" He teased. Itachi smiled softly at this.

"Not very good, I guess." There was no reply from Kisame, Itachi had figured he had fallen back asleep. Itachi shifted his position, now laying on his side facing away from his partner. There was a comfortable silence for several minutes before Kisame once again broke it.

"How can I help?" He sounded concerned.

"What do you mean? I told you nothing's wrong."

"I'm not blind, Itachi. I can tell that something's bothering you." There was no reply. "Itachi?"

"I said nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Just having trouble falling asleep." The silence that followed Itachi's statement would've been deafening, had it been sound (pun100%intended) there was no reply from Kisame. Itachi let out another soft sigh as he once again shifted around until he was comfortable.

He was startled and jumped a bit when he suddenly felt Kisame snake an arm around his waist and pull him close. "Kisame, what are-" Itachi started, getting cut off as Kisame spoke.

"Be quiet, Itachi." Kisame ignored the complaints the Uchiha was protesting, moving the arm that wasn't around the boys waist to where he could softly stroke the ravens hair. When he did this the complaints from Itachi stopped abruptly and he let out a relaxed sigh. 

The two laid like this for a while, Kisame continuing to play with Itachi's hair, smiling softly when he noticed that Itachi had finally fallen asleep, breathing softly as he laid in Kisame's arms. "Goodnight Itachi." Kisame whispered into the others ear before drifting off to sleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I am currently writing a couple different fan fictions so stay tuned for those :3 comments/feedback is more than welcomed ^^


End file.
